Dancing with sharks
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: And that's how they ended up dancing with sharks. For full fifteen minutes, no less. JALEX. One-shot. Written mainly in Alex's POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not wowp, or anything else mentioned. No offense is intended by the use of "Hail Mary".I'm very religious myself, but when it comes to fic, I write what fits best.  
><strong>

**Note: I have a personal message for you at the end of this fic, so here I'm gonna say what I always say- please review! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>And that's how they ended up dancing with sharks. Oh wait, oops! Let's back up a little bit so that it makes sense.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thursday evening <em>

Okay so this was a serious, the world ends this moment, disaster. No, there's no exaggeration there, because if Alex Russo did not have a date for her Senior Prom, if she had to show up there all alone and get humiliated by Gigi and the whole world for that, she _was_ going to make sure that the world ended before that. Hey, if Haruhi Suzumiya could end the world at her whim, why shouldn't she?

Because she didn't want to, not until she saw the day when she was the richest and prettiest and most beautiful person in the world and Justin was her slave, obeying her every command, no questions asked (Right now, he was slave alright, but boy did he ask too many questions! What did he think she was? His personal oracle that she stole when he was eight?). Which was why she needed to persuade him to go to her Senior Prom as her date, by hook or by crook. She couldn't figure out the crook part yet, but for the hook part, she had borrowed her father's old fishing hook without telling him and attached it to the collar of Justin's TOB shirt while he was sleeping from the doze of sleep potion she had slipped in his glass of milk. He had woken up with his hand smearing cream all over his face in the cliché prank way, and with a tug at the back of his shirt. Before he could wash his face and/or figure out what was going on, she was forcing him to trail along with her wherever she went.

"Alex!" he yelled, tugging on the fish hook and trying to get out of its grasp, which was useless, because, if a human and a fish hook were ever to fight, the fish hook was going to win. It was one of Max's stupid theories, but hey, since it worked in her favor in that situation, she'd call it an Alex Russo rule! He should write that down in one of his stupid sticky notes. "Alex! Let me go!" he yelled again.

And really, she was aiming for the front door so that she could get out and then slam it in his face in the classic cartoon way like she did whenever he was sleepwalking as a result of one of her spells, but really, he was yelling too loudly, and there was a high chance of their parents coming up and discovering what was going on, discovering that the fish hook still existed and that she wasn't talking about a Disney show when she said she had found "Fish hooks" and that when she said she was watching Disney she was actually watching Eva Longoria in Desperate Housewives, despite her mother's ban since her father accidentally admitted that he found her hot. She could get into a lot of trouble and be grounded for all eternity. And so she decided to teach him a lesson.

She headed for the bathroom instead. Which wasn't her fault, really. She didn't have any other choice. If he was a little child, she could just spank him. But since he was…. _Justin_, all she could do was scare him. Hopefully to death.

"Alex!" he yelled louder this time, in a more panicky tone when he realized where she was headed. "If you think I'll go to your stupid Prom because of this, you're wrong!"

She stopped for just a moment to look back at him and shoot him a smile, which was a good idea since she saw that in his struggle with the fish hook, he had somehow managed to attach his wrist watch- his _favorite _Captain Jim Bob Sherwood 50th anniversary watch, so extra cookies for that- with the hook and thus tie one of his hands behind his shoulders. If he kept working for her this well, she would spare him some of the torture. Someday. Some _other _day.

"I thought you'd like the fish hooks", she gave him a mocking look, batting her eyelashes sweetly, "since you like sharks so much."

Wait. _Sharks_? Where did sharks come from? Let's back up a _little bit_ more then:

* * *

><p><em>Monday evening <em>

So there, the serious, the world ends this moment disaster. Now she was stuck deciding how she wanted to end the world. The ideas Max had come up with were more like awesome scripts for bad horror movies that would actually made people laugh- Who would want to end the world by turning every food into candy? And now she was on her own. Who knows? Maybe she could wish for apocalypse and it'd just walk through the front door?

_Justin_ walked in through the front door instead. Well, she got the _ape_ part of _apo_calypse. So much for wishing!

"Oh, hey Alex!" he smiled, and tried to wave her a 'hi' even though his hands were full with his bags, and bham! He just dropped one on the floor.

She rolled her eyes. What a dork! College was turning people into Max (And now she had one more point to place before her parents when she would be fighting with them about why she didn't want to go to college). But it was fun to watch Justin drop the bag, and it was even more fun to read the title of the book sticking out from his bag. "Sharks?" she asked incredulously. "Really Justin?" If this wasn't Justin, and he wasn't, well, Justin-ish, she could have suspected the cover was just a cover for something more adult-ish inside.

He quickly shoved the book back in his bag with one hand and his mouth. "I have an extra credit assignment on marine biology."

Alex faked a gasp instead of the yawn that was coming through. "Is that what they are teaching med students these days? No wonder more people are dying."

He faked a dry laugh instead of the 'how do you know more people are dying when you don't read the papers?' retort that was sticking at the edge of his tongue, gave her an 'I have a week off so I'm staying at home' and quickly ran back to his room.

Finally she let out the yawn. At least now she knew _who_ to start with when she finally figured out how to end the world.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, she was still sitting on the couch, plotting and planning. The only difference was that this time Justin and Max were perched on either side of her- perched because the ridiculous outfits their father had gotten them for their shift at the sub-shop made them look like giant parrots. Good thing she had burnt hers right away and blamed it on global warming melting things. And she had cut her shift too, with a blunt "Justin is home, so he should cover my shift, I'm not gonna work."<p>

"This is so funny!" Max laughed, holding his stomach- his fur covered stomach actually- in his hands. "I love sitcoms!"

Justin scoffed. "Dude, do you even know what sitcom means?"

"Sure I do!" Max snapped, flapping his wings (hands) angrily. "Sitcoms. These are the websites where you are supposed to sit. How stupid do you think I am?"

Alex groaned. Here the world was about to be ending, and they were cracking stupid jokes! She felt like she was stuck in a sitcom. A bad sitcom. Because nothing about this was remotely funny.

And speaking of remotes, she snatched the controller out of Justin's hands and started surfing through the channels.

"Hey!" he protested, but managed only to get fur inside his mouth and break into a spit of coughs.

She would have offered him a glass of water, but hey, he's a med student now. He should take care of himself.

And okay, fine, so maybe she wouldn't have offered him a glass of water. But this was kind of a world ending situation here! It was better that he died of thirst than drowned in his bath tub, like she was originally planning to do when she realized that he still took a bath.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday evening <em>

With less than a week to go for Prom, and with Harper shopping for the perfect outfit to compliment Zeke's tuxedo and her mom droning on and on about her own Senior Prom, all she could do was sit in front of the TV and take in whatever was on. At one point, her parents thought that she was magically glued to the couch somehow. Well, she knew better than to protest.

"Alex!" Justin scolded, snatching the remote out of her grasp. "Let me see the program schedule."

Alex snorted. "Did you know that Mason spells program as programme?"

He snorted back. "Did you know that I don't care how your boyfriend spells things?"

"You cared how he spelt come", she teased, nudging him _lightly_ with her elbow. What's the use of wasting her full force on trying to knock the bowl of pop-corn out of his hands? The words were enough to make him jump anyway.

He didn't reply, which was a good thing, considering how many more lame puns and lame jokes she had in her mind. He kept reading the program list, setting up an alarm.

"Documentary on sharks?" she asked incredulously. Her mouth opened to shoot a nasty comment when she realized something. "Wait, you're gonna be here on Sunday evening?"

"Uh, yeah", he shrugged, narrowing his eyes at her. "I told you I was staying home for the week. Weren't you listening to me?"

She shrugged back, and got up from the couch, carefully sliding into the lair. And that's how the brilliant idea of taking Justin to her Senior Prom was born.

* * *

><p>Which brings us back to where we left<em>, Thursday evening<em>, with Alex dragging Justin to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and hissed quietly, his jaw clenching like his robot's does when she is trying to feed it garbage from Max's room. "It is going to be a really good documentary. I am not going to miss it just because you need a date to the Senior Prom!" and then he winced because he realized that he just used the word 'date', when she had only asked him to 'come along' with her. He opened his mouth to apologize, only to see her grinning at him with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. "Don't even _think _about it!" He managed to blurt out.

She only shrugged. That was what she had in mind from the very beginning, so really, it's not like he just gave her a brilliant idea. "You can just record your stupid show, you know."

He shook his head firmly. "From my previous experiences, I know how that will go for me."

He was right about this one; she had to give him that. She had recorded American Idol over his documentary about the creation of the world (Adam Lambert was totally more relevant than Adam and Eve!), she had recorded an episode of Fashion Police over his Sound of Music (The sound of Justin crying was her definition of music, so that's okay), and the greatest of all? She had taped her cheer-leading dance over his Senior Year video. Yeah, served him right for getting her into the cheer-leading squad. (She totally did not do it to revenge him for going away to college.)

"Why don't you just ask Mason?" He suggested. Again. Hadn't they been through this more times than she did through her twitter every _hour_?

"I told you he's having trouble with changing back and forth in the evenings!" she snapped, strutting forward angrily, inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind Justin, and stepping behind the shower curtain.

His eyes widened when he realized that she really wasn't going to stop. His jaw dropped when he saw her shirt hit the floor. He closed his eyes tightly and covered them up with his hands for extra protection, and started chanting Hail Mary-s in his head. Thank goodness their mother had bought thick shower curtains!

"Mason told me he can't go." She continued, stopping her undressing, stepping far away from the shower and turning it on just for the sound effect. She knew that Justin had closed his eyes by then and won't open it again. Well, until she teleported him over to the Arctic and polar bears started chasing him. Polar bears ate people, right? She really hoped.

She chuckled suddenly. "You know, the way Mason says _can't_ in his British accent, it sounds kind of like _cunt." _

He yelped in panic on hearing that 'forbidden' word, and his hands flew from his eyes to his ears, covering them as well. He really should start building that Alex proof suit-slash-armor he had been planning since she glued his lips together in third grade.

She peaked through the curtain to catch a glimpse of his distressed face. He looked like her birthday present wrapped in hundred dollar bills. She couldn't help it. "You know, since you don't like wasting time... you can take a bath while I take a shower."

He shook his head violently, took two steps back without opening his eyes, stumbled on the candy-decked globe Max had forcefully placed there (thank you Max!) and fell down on the bath tub with an yelp, his back hitting the surface. His hands fell to his side to balance him, and his eyes shot open.

It was so damn perfect. She didn't waste any time in turning on the water.

"Alex!" he yelled in alarm, unable to decide which was worse- sitting in the bath tub with his clothes still on and getting wet because of the rising water, or staring at a shirtless Alex. He quickly looked away.

"Do sharks eat people?" she asked suddenly.

He narrowed his eyes to look at her face, partly because he was surprised that she didn't know _this, _and partly because he was suspicious about her intentions, and forced himself to keep his eyes fixed on her face and nowhere below, even though _he_ was having reactions _down below_ (his Hail Mary-s restarted in his head), and observed her carefully. "Yes…. Why?"

"Nothing!" she shrugged sweetly, finally turning off the shower before his brain was able to catch up and start the 'don't waste water' lecture he had been giving ever since Selena Gomez somewhere said something (details were not her thing).

He was still skeptical, but he shrugged and looked away. Since he was already in the tub and his clothes were already wet, he might as well take a bath. He needed one anyway, after all the _excitement _(Hail Mary!)_. _His eyes closed after a moment and his head rolled back as he relaxed, letting the water soothe him.

She smiled to herself, slowly placing the other end of the fish hook on the floor, picking up her discarded shirt, and tiptoeing away carefully, keeping her eyes fixed on Justin all the time to make sure he didn't notice. He didn't, this was just too perfect. Before she slowly crept out of the bathroom, she took out her wand and-

Justin suddenly felt something biting at his index finger. He ignored it for a second, dismissing it as his imagination, then decided that it was just his rubber ducklings touching his hand, but the bite intensified, and he finally looked at it- to see a tiny shark the size of a pim-pom ball biting his finger. He jumped up in panic and shock and horror at his absolutely unexpected turn of events, and started shaking his hand frantically to get it off before it bit his finger off, and stumbled on the globe again, this time falling down on the floor. He winced in pain. "I- shark-floor- ALEX!"

* * *

><p>"You are grounded!" their mother announced to her angrily as she wrapped Justin's red and swollen finger in a bandage.<p>

Justin continued glaring at her, while sipping on his bowl of soup. Hey, his back didn't break even though he cried for an hour thinking it did, and his brain wasn't damaged like he claimed was her intention, so what's the big deal?

"You are not going to Prom." Their father announced.

Alex was about to protest, but then she got hit by an idea like a ton of bricks. "Wait a minute, if I don't go to the Prom because I'm grounded, Gigi won't know that I don't have a date. That is perfect!" she grinned evilly, smirking at Justin. _He_ suffered the torture, and _she_ got the reward. As always. These were the indirect "this just proved that life loved her more than him" Alexments that she loved and he hated.

"Ah, wait!" their father suddenly interrupted. "In that case, you _are _going to the Senior Prom. That would be a good punishment."

"What!" she yelled incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest. This was totally unfair! Why were her parents so evil? She glanced at Justin from the corner of her eye, to see him smirking at her now.

Oh what the hell was _he_ smirking about? If she was going to the Prom, she was still taking him with her!

* * *

><p><em>Friday evening <em>

"Look, Justin", she began, and yet, he refused to look. What was his problem with see-through shirts? Didn't he see too much in college anyway? Or did people just assume he was gay because of his *cough* dolls? "I really need you to go to my Prom as my date."

"Are you _out of your mind?" _He yelled, in his panicked scandalized tone. "Everyone knows I'm your brother. How is that _ever _going to work?"

She snickered. "So you mean if I _can_ find out a way to make it work, you will go with me?"

He huffed. "I never said that."

"So you mean if I can find out a way to make it work, you will go with me?" she repeated, more firmly this time.

He shrugged. "_Hypothetically_ speaking- because I _know_ you _can't_ find a way- Maybe?"

"Maybe translates to yes in geek speak, right?" she smiled sweetly.

He shrugged again. "Maybe."

"No takesies-backsies." And she was off to the lair before he could protest.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday evening <em>

"I am not doing this!" he announced, taking off the magical glasses that she had taken out of the lair- the ones that he had earlier used to transform his appearance while he dated Juliet at the Late Night Bite.

"Yes you are", she announced, putting the glasses back on. "You look different. No one will ever know it's you. This is perfect."

"They can see the real me in mirrors." He pointed out.

She frowned. She was looking for a 'yes I'll be your date', not for more problems! "I'll make sure there are no mirrors. There, problem solved."

"But I-"

"-I'm wearing blue, so wear something that matches. _Do not _wear your green tuxedo, Justin, or I'll burn it." And blame it on global warming melting things. Damn that was a great excuse! Max was the one who came up with something that stupid of course, but blah, since it sounded sneaky enough she was getting the patent on her own name anyway!

"But I-"

She stole his wallet from his pocket before he could react. "-I need to sneak out and buy some ear-rings now. Later!"

The happy smile wouldn't leave her face as she teleported away. Her week was so perfect! It was even better than Barney's perfect week. Hey, no jinxing!

* * *

><p><em>Sunday eveningProm Night _

After the "Justin is going to the doctor to get his finger checked" lie and the whining while her mother "my baby is going to Senior Prom" cooed, they met at a corner that they had decided they would meet at, and took a walk to the school. She had argued and argued on a limo, but he had refused, and offered to buy her a half-birthday present. Of course she couldn't turn down that irresistible offer!

Things weren't going great though, because Justin was sulking, no matter how many times she told him to stay happy. Ugh, she should have stuck to her original plan of kidnapping Leonardo Di Caprio and taking him to Prom. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Things went worse when they were in the school. Justin scanned the whole place for mirrors, not once, not twice, but three times (and he blames her for setting "paranoid" as his ring tone?). Three freaking times! Then he began panicking whenever he saw someone he knew (which was every other minute, because though no one knew a loser like Justin, he knew everyone) and she was almost tempted to knee him at the groin (no girl would sleep with him anyway) when Gigi noticed how weird her 'date' was acting and smirked. Hey, she could be Elena Gilbert and Gigi could play Caroline Forbes!

"Justin!" she hissed into his ear, with enough force in her voice to let him know that it was an order-slash-threat and not a request. "Smile. Gigi is watching."

He didn't obey though, just kept swaying to the music reluctantly. "I can't smile while I am missing my shark documentary."

She groaned and hissed again. "Please. Just let it go…. You can still have a good time… ish."

He frowned. "I have been looking forward to it for weeks now."

And God they were stuck in the Chronicles of Justin's broken heart. Now he would keep on ranting about everything she didn't care about. He didn't need a Patrick Jane to tell him that she wasn't interesting in hearing him dork-speak! She should have just let him drown in his bath tub. Or let a normal size shark bite him. Damn!

"You know I loved sharks ever since I was little", he continued, as her anger continued mounting, "I have loved them since I found out they hated ponies too. You know how dangerous ponies can be?"

"That's' it!" she hissed, pulling away from him and taking her wand out of her boot. Now he was going to pay for ruining her perfect plan. "You want sharks? Here's your sharks. _Justin's so annoying it makes me wanna bark. Turn everyone else here into human sized sharks." _

A whirl swept through the room, and when he blinked, he saw everyone turned into sharks. Well, sharks sized like them, and standing, flapping their fins and dancing. God they looked like tiny megazords from Power Rangers!

"Alex!" he yelled, regretting leaving his wand behind at home. "Turn them back!"

She shrugged, grinning at him deviously. "Hey, we've danced with angels, now lets' dance with sharks!" she tugged on his arm, and forced him to shake his hands like a fool.

"Alex!" he yelled again, incredulously this time. "Turn them back now!"

Gigi as a cartoon balloon type shark was too funny. How could she just turn her back? Not without a dance.

And _that's_ how they ended up dancing with sharks. For full fifteen minutes, no less. Till he was able to somehow grab her wand and reverse the spell and wipe away everyone's memories. Phew!

"What just happened?" Alex asked, blinking and looking around her in confusion. "I don't remember…"

"Me neither", Justin shrugged, and then pointed a finger at her in accusation. "But I'm sure it had something to do with you."

"What! Why does everyone blame me for everything?" she complained, frowning. "You are the one who's being all brooding Johnny!"

"Having a little quarrel with your date, Alex?" she heard Gigi's taunting voice from behind her and her blood boiled.

"No!" she scoffed, tightening her hold around Justin's neck. "We were just talking."

"Really?" Gigi mocked.

"Yes!" Alex gritted through her teeth.

"Well if everything's okay, then why don't you kiss him?" Gigi challenged.

Justin gasped when he heard this- causing Gigi to snicker, bad move. "Alex, no", he whispered under his breath. "Let's get out of here before you get us into trouble."

Alex bit her lip, looking at Justin and thinking about the wrongness of the situation, and then looked at Gigi and saw the victorious fire dancing in her eyes. Gigi was surely going to hold it against her forever (unless she ended the world), and Justin was going to pass out and/or have a heart attack.

"Alex, _no_", Justin repeated, more firmly.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Gigi faked a concerned look. She was openly laughing at Alex now, her lips curved up into a teasing evil smile.

And oh hell with it! That was it! She pressed her lips on Justin's in a fierce kiss.

He gasped, tried to pull back, but she placed her hand on his hair and pulled him back (hey, she gave up her powers to save him from being sucked into the vortex of non-existence. He owed her his life, and now she was taking it. Fair enough!), forced him to kiss her back. She groaned when he started whispering Hail Mary's against her lips, but smiled when they died down under the effect of the kiss.

Her smiled widened when she saw that Gigi was already walking away. But well, Justin couldn't see that so, umm, what's the harm if she just kept kissing him? (Or was he kissing her now? It was hard to tell. Especially with the sharks dancing behind her eyelids with the way he was making her feel….)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, I wanted to say something to you all today. You know, all my life, I've been denied a chance to participate in school events when it came to English-related things. Even though I won the only one I participated in, no one believes in me and my skills in English, everyone puts me down and gives the opportunity to someone else. It used to upset me a lot...And today it happened again. But now I'm okay, because you guys have given me my new confidence. You made me realize that I'm not that bad. You made me feel special, like I have finally proved myself. I just wanted to thank everyone of you for that. THANK YOU SO MUCH! This message is straight from my heart. Whatever I write is because of you, so this fic is dedicated to you. I hope you liked it :)  
><strong>


End file.
